


brother

by Sunbeam21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, basically me projecting whoop whoop, kinda??????????????, tag jic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: -He knew they didn't like him.It wasn't even like anyone tried to keep it a secret. Sure some of them tolerated him, Logan just rolling his eyes at him, and Janus only keeping him sweet to use him later. Remus wasn't stupid, he knew no one actually likes him.It used to hurt. It used to hurt him, a pang of his heart, a pain rising in his chest, his jaw clenched before he even noticed. It used to kill him how much everyone preferred Roman.Prince Roman. Roman the perfect.  The amazing, brilliant, popular, fantastic, well-loved Roman.  It made him sick sometimes. How Roman could never do anything wrong. How everyone preferred Roman.-a look at Remus and Roman's relationship from Remus' povOr "what its like not being the favourite"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	brother

He knew they didn't like him.

It wasn't even like anyone tried to keep it a secret. Sure some of them tolerated him, Logan just rolling his eyes at him, and Janus only keeping him sweet to use him later. Remus wasn't stupid, he knew no one actually likes him.

It used to hurt. It used to hurt him, a pang of his heart, a pain rising in his chest, his jaw clenched before he even noticed. It used to kill him how much everyone preferred Roman.

Prince Roman. Roman the perfect. The amazing, brilliant, popular, fantastic, well-loved Roman. It made him sick sometimes. How Roman could never do anything wrong. How everyone preferred Roman.

Sometimes, Remus tried to be different, tried not to be himself. He did his best to be like Roman. Roman was a Prince, he was a Duke. Roman had a weapon, he got a weapon. Roman created, he created. 

But it was never right. A prince was better than a duke. Who'd ever heard of a duke as a hero anyway? And while Roman had a sword, Remus could only manage a morning star. What good was that in a heroic battle? Roman could create beautiful things, and Remus' creations were...well nobody seemed to like them as much as they liked Roman's creations anyway.

So no, he never managed to be as good as Roman. It was fine. Really.

When they were younger it didn't matter as much. Sure, Morality wasn't his biggest fan, Logic was indifferent to him, and Anxiety was well, anxious of him, and Deceit didn't really care much. But he had Roman. He had his brother. They only knew each other's names, they only needed each other.

They hung out all the time, creating together in the Imagination, playing pranks on the others, making up nicknames for each other and a secret language only they knew, and making fantasy worlds to explore and for Thomas to daydream about. 

But their ideas were becoming more and more different. It was getting difficult to create together. Remus pushed boundaries Roman didn't want to push, and Roman created things Remus didn't want to make.

And then one day, Roman had to choose. Dark or Light. His brother or the acceptance of the other sides.

Remus didn't blame him. He'd have made the same choice.

Still. It hurt. 

For a little while it seemed like that was it. Light Sides and Dark Sides. Make a new family with whoever is left on your side. It wasn't great, nobody was as close to him as Roman, and it seemed like they all tolerated each other. Janus couldn't quite create like Remus and Roman could, but he could transform things and himself. Virgil seemed to be uneasy around them both but he wasn't against them, which was something.

Remus missed his brother, but this was the way things were. There was no changing it. And at least he knew Roman was happy.

And then Virgil left. 

Virgil left and became a Light Side and they realised it was possible to become a Light Side. 

And Janus' eyes lit up as a plan formed. 

And Remus pretended not to be hurt. Did Roman know all this time this was possible? Did he really choose to forget about Remus, to leave him completely? He'd never really believed it before, always thought if Roman could have brought him to the Light Side, he would have. That if they could have continued to hang out, they would have. But it had been impossible. Or so he had thought. 

But it seemed not. It seemed Remus could have easily joined his brother. Maybe not as a Light Side, but he could have visited right? Like Virgil has before being accepted into their family.

Family. It made Remus sick. Who needs one of those? Not him. He was better off without his family, without his brother. Nobody was holding him back, or stopping him making what he wanted. He didn't care. He did not care what they thought of him.

Remus sighed. Janus was always a better liar. 

Roman didn't like him. And he didn't like Roman. 

And he still didn't blame him for it all.

But he could see him. Having fun. Creating for Thomas, making Christmas sweaters, and writing songs. Things they used to do together. And now Virgil had been accepted, everyone knew it was possible to go from a Dark Side to a Light Side. And Roman still ignored him.

How could someone who hurt him so much be able to be so happy? So normal? Had he forgotten about Remus entirely?

And then Janus came to him with a plan. Remus held onto his morning star tight and grinned. Revenge would be nice, wouldn't it? And he'd get to see his dear brother again.


End file.
